Emerald’s Tear
by No One You Need To Know
Summary: Sequel to Mystery of the Cream Colored Book. Given another chance they are put to a test. "Courage", "Determination", and a whole lot of "Trust" is what it will take to past it and face the final stage. discontinued
1. Chapter 1 A Whole New Beginning

Chapter 1 A Whole New Beginning   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or anything in it  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Cherry High (Gave school a name. Yay!)---  
  
It was an ordinary day at school, nice and boring. There's nothing to do here, but chat it up with your everyday friends at lunch and get in big trouble by the evil teachers, yup a normal day. Sakura, Tomoyo, Linda, Reku, Yumi, and Lira were sitting on a bench eating lunch when a soccer ball came rolling by.  
  
"Hey pass it over here!" One of the soccer players yelled  
  
Linda went up to the ball and kicked in into the goal with ease then went back  
  
"They should stop trying to flirt with us" Linda companied  
  
"Yeah" Reku agreed  
  
"Naw they're just jealous" Yumi said  
  
"Of what? You and Reu?" Linda said trying not to laugh, but to no avail  
  
Everyone else laughed and Yumi blushed  
  
"Aww is that a blush I see?" Linda teased  
  
Yumi turned redder  
  
The soccer ball came to them again  
  
Linda kicked the ball to them and said:  
  
"Stop kicking the ball over here! Are you idiots who can't play or a guy who wants a girl who he can't have? Either way you need to get some new players! You guys suck!"   
  
She came back and sat down annoyed  
  
"You sure showed them" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah" Lira agreed  
  
Another soccer ball came over  
  
"God you guys suck! Mr. Mouse you got to get some new players! These SUCK!" Linda screamed  
  
"The tryouts for boy and girls soccer team is tomorrow (boys and girls on same team)! And everyone on the team is kicked out" Mr. Mouse  
  
"Thank Kami!" Linda sighed  
  
---Tomorrow at Cherry High---  
  
"Hello class. We have two new students today. Please welcome them. Come in" Ms. Kenzie  
  
A guy with messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes you can die for came in. The girls (all, but Sakura, Tomoyo, Reku, Yumi, Lira, and Linda) sighed and looked at him dreamily. Sakura noticed he had a cold glare and it sent shivers down her spine. Linda and Yumi were unaffected. Tomoyo was looking at the guy next to him and Reku and Lira were sleeping with puddles of drool next to them (lol).  
  
Next to him was a boy with black hair that looked blue, navy blue. His azure colored eyes attracted many, but he ignored them. He noticed that the two girls that were asleep woke up and wiped their drool away. They yawned looked at him and they guy next to him (You should know who they are) then fell asleep again.  
  
He sweatdropped -.-'  
  
The guy with the amber eyes went up first  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran. I'm from Hong Kong, China" Syaoran said coldly  
  
The guy next to him sighed and went up  
  
"My name is Eriol Hiirigizawa (Is that how you spell it?). Nice to meet you all. I am sorry for my cousin's rude behavior, but he's like that so you'll have to deal with it" Eriol said politely  
  
"Eriol you sit behind Tomoyo and Li sit behind Sakura" Ms. Kenzie said  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Hey everyone! –Looks around to see… No one…- Poo Monkey (cruddy saying I know! This guy in my class kept saying it and now it's stuck. Stupid Jake! Ok I don't even know why I typed it… Ignore the Poo Monkeys! Darn said it again oh well…) REVIEW!!! OR ELSE no more updates!!! (JK!) 


	2. Chapter 2 A Dream, a Diary, and a Song

Chapter 2 A Dream, a Diary, and a Song   
  
Disclaimer: The people of CLAMP owns CCS not me  
  
Key:   
  
(A/N)   
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Cherry High---  
  
The soccer tryouts went well. Both boys and girls were on the team. The team has Syaoran Li, Linda Rei, Reu Rei, Reku Rei, Ken Arak, Lira Shea, Kai Zorro, (and many more I'm to lazy to name). Not many girls made it. The test was to get the ball past Mr. Mouse. He was surprisingly good at soccer. He didn't hold back for anyone, but he was getting old… well not really. Practice was after school at 3:30 and it ended at 4:30 everyday but Monday. You had to come on the weekends. (School ended at 2:00)  
  
Also there was an upcoming musical. Reku, Lira, Tomoyo, Yumi, and lots of other girls were in the musical. Eriol and Reu were in it too. Reku practically forced Reu to join. So if the songs for the practice tryouts need boy parts he or Eriol would sing it. There was a play going on and the principle wanted the music to be sung and not on CD. They practiced everyday, but on the weekends. If the musical is like a week away you have to come on weekends, but you get Monday free at that time. Practice was from 5:00 to 6:00.  
  
---After School at soccer practice---  
  
"Mr. Mouse were are the soccer balls?" one of the soccer player asked  
  
"Hey! Everything is missing!" Linda said looking around  
  
All the soccer equipment was missing. No where to be seen. Then Linda felt something. It was a spark, a warm, but dark brownish color. She shrugged it off. Unknown to her she had magic, forgotten magic. What she felt she had no idea it would be important. Reu, Lira and Reku felt it too. They saw a forgotten memory. They, as in Linda, Lira, Reku, Reu, and Yumi were in a battle. The enemy's face couldn't be seen. Linda felt weak, but another memory popped up. It was the one were she met Reku, then Reu. Then again there was a memory, the one when she met Yumi and Lira. "Mira" Linda mumbled before she fell in a deep sleep.  
  
---Linda's Dream World---  
  
Linda was surrounded by Sakura trees and then Mira appeared  
  
"Hello Linda. You must remember the prophecies before the world is in grave danger. Hurry!" Mira said before disappearing  
  
---Reality---  
  
Linda woke up form that strange dream.  
  
'Prophecies… What prophecies? I need to remember!' Linda thought and went home  
  
---Linda's so called castle---  
  
Linda went to her library to think it out. The prophecies were heavy on her mind. A book was on the table. It didn't title and it was very worn out. She decided to read it. She opened the book. It read:  
  
April 1,  
  
Today the war starts. I fear it. I must use magic or else the world would be in grave danger. Well that was the bad part; the good thing is that Kana had a daughter. Her name was Kasuka. I'm so happy for her.  
  
That was the end of then entry. Kasuka she repeated. A memory came to her, the death of her mom and dad.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Linda at the age of five screamed  
  
Blood was everywhere. The bodies of her parents were covered in blood. She came up to them.  
  
"There dead" Kasuka at age five said. She was drenched in blood  
  
"How? Why?" Linda cried  
  
"I killed them, along with my family. They are worthless. We have no need for them. Come Linda lets go" Kasuka said  
  
"No! Never! Not after what you did! They are not worthless!" Linda cried  
  
"You don't know how worthless they are" Kasuka said   
  
"You're crazy!" Linda screamed  
  
A light come form her body. A staff formed in her hand. The rod was a creamish color and atop of that there was a golden trimmed circle with a raging flame in the middle. The bottom part was also a golden color. It fit her. A spell came to her.   
  
"Flames hear my call, defeat my newfound enemy" she chanted  
  
Kasuka turned into a wolf when she was hit. She was burned.  
  
"You can't stop me" Kasuka screamed and ran out  
  
"I'll stop you if it's that last thing I do" Were Linda's last words before she fell in a deep sleep  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Her eyes darkened. Then the clock rang 4:00.  
  
"Dang I need to get ready!" Linda screamed  
  
---School, music class---  
  
She got there just in time.  
  
"Hey were are the music books?" someone said  
  
"They're missing!" another said  
  
"It's just like soccer practice!" Reku said  
  
Then a song came on…  
_  
In the still of the night   
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be  
  
And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there reminding me  
How things could be  
  
I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart   
  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be   
Just you and me   
What will it take to make you see   
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Like the stars in the sky   
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach  
  
And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind  
  
I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I loose my self control  
  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be   
Just you and me   
What will it take to make you see   
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be   
Just you and me   
What will it take to make you see   
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be   
Just you and me   
What will it take to make you see   
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
(These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby)_  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Well sorry! This is so late! I had a mini case of Writers Block. That evil vile disease!   
  
Everyone in the background sweatdrops  
  
Kitty: oh before I forget this song is called **Heartbreak Lullaby** by **A-Teens** and I forgot to say I know nothing about soccer, musicals, and plays. Thx for reviewing everyone 


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Flashbacks and Second T...

Chapter 3 Memory Flashbacks and Second Thoughts or Maybe Not  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Cherry High (Same as last times) ---  
  
'Kasuka!' Linda thought   
  
It was a song she remembered. An old song they use to sing, well kinda.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hi! What you doing?" A three year old Linda said  
  
"Getting the raido(yes they talk funny)" Three year old Kasuka said  
  
"Why you getting that Kasuki(nickname)?" Linda asked  
  
"There this song on that I like. My favit!" Kauska replied  
  
"Can I hear it too? Pleez!" Linda begged  
  
"Aww… Ok! I was going to let you hear it too" Kasuka laughed  
  
"Yay!" Linda cheered (can you imagine her like that? I can't, well maybe, kinda)  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
'Huh' Linda thought, but before she could think it out another flashback came.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Kasuki come here! I founded something! It so cool too!" Linda at age four said loudly  
  
"What is it Lily (another nickname)?" A four year old Kasuka asked  
  
"It a cave!" Linda said excitedly  
  
"Let check it out!" Kauka   
  
"We could make a club!" Linda   
  
"Yeah this could be a clubhouse!" Kasuka replied  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
'She doesn't look that bad. Maybe I'm wrong about her. Maybe…' Again she was interrupted by a flashback  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A cloud was over head. It turned dark. Clouds turned black. Kasuka in wolf form was looking at a ten year old Linda.  
  
"You're the same as always. I wonder when you realize that this is all worthless. You life isn't worth living because you are with humans. Humans need to die out. Understand that Linda. You need to learn. I'll be back"  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
'Ok… Maybe I'm wrong' Linda said dumbly  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: I'm running out of ideas so bare with me! No time to write and yada yada yada! Sorry this is short, but it is good. And trust me this is going to be S and S or I'm so going to write another sequel! Well I'm already planning to… Well I'll just Try my best to make it S and S. I'm no that good at Romance though, but I'll try as best as I can  
  
momocolady- Thx! You are so a loyal reviewer! Well all reviewers are loyal if they keep reading a fic and reviewing but anyways thx for reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4 Another Day, Another Time, Ano...

Chapter 4 Another Day, Another Time, Another Chance, Another Memory, and More Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Cherry Blossom Park (Linda's POV) ---  
  
I looked up into the sky. I knew something was wrong. A strong gust of wind came. The trees swayed past me. Darkness came and covered the sky. A magical rain came. Drops were like blood, but not red. It was a black color. I could see a small opening. I need to get cover, but I stayed there. Not coming closer. It might be a trap I told myself.  
  
The rain was heavy. My clothing dragged and sagged. I needed to get cover before I become weak.  
  
Like I thought it was a trap. My scenery changed.  
  
---Somewhere else that we have no idea of where she is (still Linda's POV) ---  
  
I was now in a place that looked kind of like a meadow. There was a stream, and the deer grazed without a care. I looked around. This place seemed safe, but it was a trap, wasn't it? Just then a memory flashed through me, but it wasn't mine. I felt something different about this one, like it was someone else's.  
  
-Flashback (plus end POV too)-  
  
A girl, who looked ten, with auburn hair and closed eyes, was standing under a cherry blossom tree. She looked as if she was waiting for someone, or someone left her. Tears crawled their way out of her closed eyes and the girl broke down.   
  
"Why did you leave my, Why?!" The young girl cried even more. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Color unknown. (You should know who she is. Well maybe not…)  
  
The wind swept by. The cherry blossoms rose and fell once again. Emptiness filled her.   
  
"I must stay strong. I can't let go" She said.   
  
She walked up to the tree and felt its bark. There was a small engraving on that tree. She smiled and walked away with a newfound hope.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
'Why would Kasuka bring me here?' Linda wondered  
  
The wind blew and Linda shivered.   
  
'Why am I here?' She asked herself not knowing she said it aloud  
  
"You are here Linda to battle. To reclaim you honor. Ha! Mira gave you another chance, but I'm here to take it away" A voice said. It was cold and unwelcome.   
  
Clouds were overhead. A black wolf was there.  
  
"Kasuka!" Linda exclaimed  
  
"Yeah! Now watch it! You're a weakling!" Kasuka taunted  
  
Knowing what the past held Linda was unsure of what to do. She had a plan.  
  
"If I'm weak then why must you kill me?" Linda asked smirking  
  
"Magic" Kasuka said hesitating  
  
"Still that is no need to kill me" Linda said her plan working  
  
Kasuka thought it over then she replied  
  
"You and the past. I need to free myself" Kasuka mumbled and ran away   
  
"Huh the past?" Linda mumbled  
  
Quickly memories flash thought her head, memories of _pain, sorrow, happiness, and trust._ Linda shook her head. She needed to get away. Not knowing where to go she ran to the tree, the same tree the girl from that _unknown memory_ was at, the same tree with secrets unsolved and forgotten. _Engravings, memories, and a lot more waiting to be unsolved_…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: _In da next chapter_! Lol! Well this chapter took a while. I wrote it even though it took a long time coz I had no idea what to write. Well thx to:  
  
_momocolady, Murdering-cute, Sakura01, and SweetCandy333_ for reviewing this story!  
  
I'll try to make the other chapters longer! This is short coz I had no time to write it, heh I repeated it. Well ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden Magic: Engravings

Chapter 5 Hidden Magic: _Engravings_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't of CCS  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Cherry Blossom Tree---  
  
'The tree' Linda gasped.   
  
It was truly beautiful. Petals floated down and landed softly on the ground. This amazed Linda. It was in the beginning of December! The petals should be gone, but they weren't. She felt something. A soft aura, but it was slowly fading over the years. It seemed six years old (hint, hint). There was also another aura, an older one. It was strong and cold, but it seemed caring (hint, hint… again).  
  
She felt something else, an older magic. About eleven years old.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The girl (from last chapter) was with a boy with messy chestnut hair.  
  
"Hey come on" she yelled  
  
They made their way up the hill to the tree. It was spring and the petals were blooming.   
  
"Isn't this nice, the petals are so beautiful" she said  
  
"Yeah" He replied  
  
"I just wish it could stay this way forever" she said looking at the fallen petals.  
  
"It could" He replied  
  
"Really! But how?" she asked  
  
"Combining magic together into the tree" He replied  
  
"Oh… I'm not sure if I can do that" she said worriedly   
  
"It's ok. I'll help" he reassured her   
  
"Ok" she said  
  
"Put your hand on the tree" he commanded   
  
She did so  
  
They then recited the chant he thought to her.  
  
_"Together we combined our powers,  
Give eternal life"_   
  
That was what they chanted and if one could find the special engraving will have to solve the riddle.  
  
Those who find the tree and engraving will have to solve this riddle:   
_  
Thy who comes,  
Who looks and finds it,  
Will be blessed,  
But only if thy can find out loves true wish_  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"The engraving" murmured Linda "So many questions. So little answers"  
  
But she knew what to say. Even though she never knew it she knew what to say. She found the engraving.  
  
Above the engraving was the riddle, the words clear and bold. She said the answer:  
  
"Love's true wish is to keep itself intact, to keep it pure. To see what's gone wrong. _Purity_ is the answer"  
  
A bright light covered the land.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Well that was a new chapter. I'm off school so I will try to update asap! Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6 Mystical Shards and a New Prop...

Chapter 6 Mystical Shards and a New Prophecy   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't bug me about it, Ok, ok good then  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Tree---  
  
A bright light covered the land. Linda put her hand out. There in her hand was a small sparkling light. It looked like a star, a mini star. It floated in her hand and it was covered in flames.   
  
Around the engravings there were different colored, floating shards.   
  
One looked like the moon and look like it was made of ice. It was a light blue shade. Alongside that one was another moon shard, but this one was yellow and around it was mini bolts of lightning.   
  
Another one was black and shadow like. It was shaped like the moon. Next to that was one of light, a bright one, but not too bright. It showed the shape of the sun.   
  
There was a star of pink and one of green too. Pink had light around it and it was shaped like a star while the green had vines around it and shaped like a moon.   
  
One of the other shards has an amethyst shade and it was shaped like a star. The last one was of an azure color, a dark blue. It was shaped like the sun.   
  
They were beautiful. Linda grasped the one in her hand. Something came to her.  
  
"Star of fire and flame,  
  
I call you,  
  
Show thy true form,  
  
I, Linda, command you  
  
Release and Dispel"  
  
A wand formed out of the star. Atop of it was the star, with its burring flames. Flames surrounded the top. The rod part was a creamish red color. The rim at the top and the bottom was a creamish gold color.  
  
She spun it around. It was light weight and very easy to use.   
  
A small light come from the tree. It was a sea green color. The shards floated to Linda and the middle of the tree cracked and formed a slit. A small girl fell out. Her hair was a dark brown shade. It looked not too dark and had a hint of green-blue color in it. Her eyes a sea green color. She was wearing a light green dress. It reached her knees. It was plain, but it looked nice on her. She looked around the age ten or eleven.  
  
Linda was surprised. In the girl's hand was a sea green moon shard.   
  
The girl was up leaning on the tree. She smiled a weak smile.  
  
"Hello" She said weakly "My name is Lily"  
  
She looked up into the sky and slowly passed out.  
  
Linda didn't know what to do. Then she looked at the wand in her hand. She had to use magic, but first she put the shads in a safe place.  
  
"Wings of light, teleport up to were I desire" Linda chanted  
  
---Linda's Castle---   
  
Lily woke up and Linda gave her a cup of tea.  
  
"You ok?" Linda asked  
  
"Yeah just a bit weak, that all. No worries" Lily replied  
  
"That's all huh? Just asking what were you doing in the tree?" Linda asked "And why do you have my childhood nickname?"  
  
"I was waiting in that tree to give the shard to the one who needs it the most. And having your childhood nickname… I have no idea" Lily replied  
  
'Giving the shards to the one who needs it the most' Linda thought… aloud  
  
"Yes. I must give it to the chosen ones. The ones who must defeat a great evil" Lily said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Ok not much of a cliffie, but I'm tired. Hope this wasn't boring. Oh and the italics when I put the shard info thingie are hints of who is going to get it.  
  
SweetCandy333- Well I haven't heard from you in a long time! Glad you reviewed. I thought you left… :( You're grounded… :( Well I still hope I'll hear from you!  
  
momocolady- Thx for reviewing! Hopefully I will update soon. If not it's because I'm tired. Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7 Talk

Chapter 7 Talk  
  
Here's Tomoyo-chan with the disclaimer:  
  
Tomoyo: Kitty does not own Kawaii Sakura or the show Card Captor (Kawaii) Sakura  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo-chan! -.-'  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place change---  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's Kasuka isn't it?" Linda asked  
  
"Yeah, but that not all" Lily answered  
  
"There's more?" Linda asked  
  
"Yeah there is" Lily replied  
  
"How much more is there?" Linda asked (gotta stop saying asked)  
  
"More then you can think. Kasuka is doing all of this on her free will, but she has a reason why. She felt pain, lots of pain" Lily said with a sad look on her face  
  
"Honto ni? (is that how you spell it?)" Linda wasn't sure, but then again she didn't have her full memory back  
  
"Yeah, the only way for her to get rid of her pain is to kill, to fight. Well that's what an evil spirit said to her" Lily said her sadness growing stronger  
  
"So that's why… That's why she feels pain. That's what happened to her. She was small. Still in the art of training when she killed her okaa-san and her otou-san and also mine" Linda murmured like she was in a distant dream   
  
"I still need to find the other chosen ones" Lily said getting up "It'll take a while"  
  
"I know who they are. I know the chosen ones" Linda said looking at Lily  
  
"Honto ni?" Lily asked   
  
"Yeah" Linda replied  
  
"They still don't know" Linda said  
  
"How long did you know this? That you had magic?" Lily asked  
  
"When I was small, but all was a forgotten memory" Linda said  
  
"Oh… Then when did you remember?" Lily asked  
  
"Two days ago" Linda exclaimed  
  
Lily sweatdropped -.-'  
  
"Two days ago! And you say they didn't know! I would have said that if it were a week ago, but two days! You're strange you know that" Lily said  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Linda said  
  
"I still need to give them the shards" Lily sighed  
  
"Easier then it sounds huh" Linda said  
  
"Yeah, I don't know them. They won't really trust me. Look at my age. 11! You get it huh" Lily said  
  
"That not what I meant" Linda said sweatdropping -.-'  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Lily asked  
  
"Well some of them aka. Reku and Lira are crazy" Linda said  
  
"Oh" Lily said bluntly "That's easy then"  
  
"Oh no it isn't. Trust me. Did I tell you it's hard to get Yumi's trust" Linda pointed out  
  
"Ok… maybe it's not so easy… Help?" Lily said  
  
A sound came closer to them…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: cliffie, cliffie, yay a cliffie!  
  
Lol! Well thx momocolady for reviewing! Jan e and sorry this is short, but I had not time to write it. 


	8. Chapter 8 Kasuka's Past

Chapter 8 Kasuka's Past  
  
Here's Tomoyo with the disclaimer… again  
  
Tomoyo: Kitty doesn't own Ka- Sakura or the show Card Captor Sakura  
  
Sakura: Luckily Kitty told you not to say Kawaii  
  
Key:  
  
(A/N)  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
---Place Change---  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door creaked open and out came…… Reku!  
  
"Hey Linda….?" Reku began   
  
"What Reku?" Linda interrupted  
  
"Who's she?" Reku pointed to Lily  
  
"Is that all?" Linda asked  
  
"Yeah" Reku replied  
  
Lily fell over anime style.  
  
"She's Lily" Linda said  
  
"You must be one of the chosen ones right?" Lily said  
  
"Huh?" Reku replied  
  
"I told you that they didn't know" Linda said   
  
"Oh yeah…" Lily replied dumbly  
  
Linda sighed  
  
"Reku does Kasuka mean anything to you" Lily asked  
  
Reku was going to say no when she remembered, everything before, she remembered the past.  
  
"Yes" Reku said gravely  
  
"Thought she might trigger a memory" Lily said  
  
"Not just one all of it" Reku said, no humor in her voice  
  
"I see" Linda said "Bring Reu in here"  
  
"Sure" Reku said and exited the room and she came back with Reu  
  
After a talk Reu remembered all of his past, everything.  
  
Same goes for Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Yumi, and Lira, but Syaoran and Eriol were harder.   
  
Lily took out the shards. They were glowing.   
  
"You are indeed the chosen ones" Lily said "Now chose the one that beast suits you"  
  
Reu took the ice shard, Reku took the lightning shard, Yumi took the shadow shard, Lira took the light shard, Sakura took the pink, Syaoran too the green, Tomoyo took the amethyst shard, and Eriol took the azure shard. They all summoned the true form of the shard.  
  
Reu had an ice sword. Reku had a lightning wand. Yumi had a shadow sword. Lira had a light shield. Sakura had a power up to her summoning wand and Syaoran had a sword power up. Tomoyo had a healing wand with a mini shield and Eriol had his sun staff powered up.   
  
"Why did she kill?" Linda asked after a while "I know it's not just because of an evil spirit"  
  
"Your right" Lily replied "There's more to it. You should know. The day she lost her mother because of the divorce, she lost all hope. Even though she could see her, it wasn't the same. One day she brought them together and killed them"  
  
"The same day she killed my mother and father. She told me to come with her. She said that parents are worthless, that there was no need for them. I denied all that. I told her that they aren't worthless. She told me I didn't know how worthless they were and I told her that she was crazy" Linda said  
  
-Flashback (same one on chapter 2, but a little different) -  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Linda at the age of five screamed  
  
Blood was everywhere. The bodies of her parents were covered in blood. She came up to them, then looked at Kasuka.  
  
"They're dead" Kasuka at age five said. She was drenched in blood, but it wasn't her blood.  
  
"How? Why? Kasuka how?" Linda cried  
  
"I killed them, along with my family. They are worthless. We have no need for them. Come Linda lets go" Kasuka said  
  
"No! Never! Not after what you did! They are not worthless! I'll never believe that!" Linda cried  
  
"You don't know how worthless they are. Once you get attached and can't let go they'll leave you" Kasuka said   
  
"You're crazy! They wouldn't!" Linda screamed  
  
"Then look at them now" Kasuka laughed  
  
"They are like that because of you. Because of you they're dead!" Linda screamed  
  
A light come form her body. A staff formed in her hand. The rod was a creamish color and atop of that there was a golden trimmed circle with a raging flame in the middle. The bottom part was also a golden color. It fit her. A spell came to her.   
  
"Flames hear my call, defeat my newfound enemy" she chanted  
  
Kasuka turned into a wolf when she was hit. She was burned.  
  
"You can't stop me, you'll never stop me" Kasuka screamed and ran out  
  
"I'll stop you if it's that last thing I do, Kasuka…" Those were Linda's last words before she toppled over and fell in a deep sleep, a dreamless one  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"She killed and killed one after another, not knowing love" Linda sighed   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: ok not much of a chapter of cliffie and thx momocolady for reviewing. Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9 What?

Chapter 9 What?  
  
Here's uhh…Charmander with the disclaimer:  
  
Charmander: Char char Charmander char Charmander! Charmander Char Charmander! Char Char Charmander  
Translation: Kitty doesn't own CCS. CLAMP does! Does the Char Char dance  
  
Kitty: When I ordered a random person from a Japanese anime show I didn't know that some one would be Charmander…   
  
In another room you can see Black Rose from (Dot).Hack tired up in chains  
  
Key:  
  
You should know by now!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside dark clouds form. Thunder could be heard. They ran outside. Sakura felt something.  
  
"Kasuka" Tomoyo said "It's Kasuka, I know it"  
  
"Your right" Yumi said "It's her no doubt"  
  
Unknown to them they were warped.  
  
---Someplace else---  
  
The clouds were gone.  
  
"We were warped" Eriol said calmly  
  
"What how can you say that so calmly?! You know this is a trap right!?" Syaoran screamed  
  
"Calm down. We know this is Kasuka. I know Kasuka. We have to figure out where we are and why we're here and what she is trying to plan first. Then she will show herself. That's the way she is" Linda sighed. She knew she was right. She thought about it, but she was interrupted.  
  
A monster roared. He charged towards them. Everyone jumped out of the way. They summoned their weapons and began to battle, well all but Linda.  
  
'It can't be, it just can't' Linda thought 'It's just a dream, but dreams, my dreams, aren't like this. It's never like this. This is reality. It's real. Damn you Kasuka. It's all because of you. I can't but…' Linda looked at her friends fighting their all. 'I need to. No matter what, I need to'  
  
Linda summoned her wand and turned it into a sword, a fire sword.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Linda shouted as she charged at the beast  
  
The flame one her blade raged and grew bigger. She slashed the beast. It didn't work, not a scratch. Linda dodged the attacks when it hit her. She smirked. The sword that was one a fire sword turned into a sword of two powers, half pure light and half pure dark. She held it and charged. It worked! The monster was defeated.   
  
Linda looked at her hands and she smirked. She summoned mirrors for them. They looked into them. They were shocked!  
  
Tomoyo was wearing something an acolyte would wear. It was a light bluish purple color. It looked good on Tomoyo.   
  
Lira was wearing almost the same thing! The only thing was that Lira's was a light yellow color and it had the symbol of the sun on the back.  
  
Li has his Li clan outfit. Eriol had Clow's outfit on.   
  
Reku had swordswomen's outfit that was a red color. Reu had the same as Reku, but in a more boyish form like a swordsmen's outfit and it was a blue color. Yumi had a black swordswomen's outfit with a crescent moon on the back.   
  
Linda had an archer's outfit on, with a cat ear headband and a cat tail, cat paws and whiskers too.  
  
"I know where we are" Linda said  
  
"Where?" Lira asked  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: sorry if this chapter sucks. I accidentally deleted the first one with the new one I was going to start. Sorry I said I was going to put a sequel for this, but I just don't have time. Gomen ne everyone. Gomen ne.  
  
Reku: What do you mean 'Gome ne'?!?!  
  
Kitty: Well sorry! I don't have any time and I what to work on a new one after this!  
  
Reku: Will I be in it?  
  
Kitty: We'll see, we'll see. Anyways thx momocolady for reviewing and I hope SweetCandy333 is going to be ungrounded soon. Well can anyone guess where they are? Not the exact place, but something colse to it. Just try. HINT: It's a place you can see. A place you can fight. A place you can make friends. The thing is it's a place you can be in and it's a place you can't be in. Just guess!  



	10. Chapter 10 WTF we are in a WHAT!

Chapter 10 WTF we are in a WHAT!?!  
  
Here's uhh… WTF!!! I'm getting annoyed with this… Go away Pikachu!!! I'll do it myself!  
  
Kitty: Here's the stupid retard dumb disclaimer… I don't own CCS ok! The Ladies of CLAMP does! –Sigh- must this be in every chapter?  
  
Charmander: Char!  
Translation: Yup!  
  
Kitty: Who asked you?!?  
  
Charmander: Char char!  
Translation: You did!  
  
Kitty: Damn it! Charmander your fired!  
  
Charmander: CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Translation: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Key: YOU SHOULD KNOW! If not look at the other chapters  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah where are we?" Reku asked  
  
"I don't know exactly, but basically we are in…" Linda started to say  
  
"In what?!? WHAT!?!" Reku asked excitedly  
  
"We are in an RPG game" Linda said and sighed know what would happen in a few seconds.  
  
Linda started to count the seconds in her mind 'One… two… three… Four… fi……'  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Syaoran screamed  
  
"HOEEE!" Sakura said loudly  
  
"We're in a what?!?!" Reku and Reu said at the same time  
  
"What in the world" Yumi sighed  
  
"Ok what's up with that!?!" Lira screamed  
  
"We… Are… in… a… Role… Playing… Game…. Thus… the… word… R…P…G…" Linda said slowly  
  
"WE GET THAT!" Lira, Reu, Yumi, and Reku said at the same time  
  
Linda sighed  
  
"Let me explain. In this RPG we have different classes. Tomoyo you are in the acolyte class. In other word the healing class. Later you will become a priest and then a monk. Lira, Eriol you are a mage. Later you will be a wizard then an all powerful sage. Reu, Reku, Syaoran you are in the swordsmen class. Later you will become a knight then a crusader. Yumi you look like you are in the swordsmen class, but truthfully you are in the thief class. Later you will be an assassin then a rogue. Sakura you are a merchant. Later you are a blacksmith then alchemist" Linda said  
  
"But what about you, what are you?" Sakura said  
  
"Me? Well I'm an archer. Later I will become a hunter then a dancer" Linda stated "I carry a sword just in case, but I use a bow and arrow. I will use a whip when I become a dancer. Tomoyo, Lira, and Eriol, you will use a wand, but when Tomoyo becomes a monk she will use brass knuckles. Swordsmen use swords. Duh! Yumi you use daggers or katars. Sometimes you use bows and arrows. Sakura you will have to use an ax. I don't know why" Linda sighed "That was a little too much info"  
  
"So what do we do here?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"We have to level up. Kasuka is the boss" Linda said "Be careful! There are other people!"  
  
"We should have nicknames! I have one for everyone!" Reku said suddenly cheerful  
  
"What's up with her?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know" Eriol said then smirked "Cute Little Descendent"   
  
"The CLD trick works like a charm" Linda said looking at Syaoran  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Syaoran screamed  
  
"On with the nicknames!" Reku interrupted "Mines Jewel! Reu's Werewolf, Yumi's Darkness, Lira's Light, Eriol's HROCR (half reincarnation of Clow Reed) or just Clow, Li's (Syaoran's) Lone Wolf, Sakura's Cherry, Tomoyo's Kawaii, and Linda's Fire Fox"  
  
"Yeah that's good!" Lira added  
  
"Let's form a party!" Yumi said  
  
"Sure" everyone, even Syaoran, chimed in.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: sorry for the shortness! And RPG is a place you can and can't be in! It's true. You're computer self is in the game, but you're not really there yourself. Get it? Well I was going to drone on forever till someone gets close to the answer, but naw! I'm too lazy! Well thx momocolady for reviewing! Ja!   
  
P.S. Should I hire someone new to do the disclaimer? 


	11. Chapter 11 HELP!

Chapter 11 HELP!!!  
  
Hey there! Here's uhh… Damn them! I'm never ordering from them again! Go away! Damn Beedrill!  
  
Beedrill starts to chase Kitty  
  
Kitty: AHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Reku: -Sighs- Kitty don't own CCS, The people at CLAMP do. Now I need to help Kitty from the swarm of angry Beedrill. Hope you like you like this chapter! AHHHHHHH! HELP! BEEDRILL ATTACK! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!  
  
Key:  
  
Should I quit putting this thing up? You should know it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AHHH HELP SOMEONE!!!" Sakura screamed. A bunch of green blobs were chasing her.  
  
Everyone there sighed. Lira came in to help her.  
  
"Sakura you should learn that Green Poring (the green blob) are different then the regular pink Poring (pink blob). They are stronger and they will gang up on you" Linda stated. This was the 99th time this happened. Really!   
  
"Sorry! I can defeat one, but I just didn't see the other ones" Sakura said  
  
Everyone sighed  
  
"Stop attacking them then! Attack a Creamy (a butterfly that can teleport) or a Willow (a tree that can move) or something other then a Green Poring!" Linda said tiredly  
  
"Gomen ne!" Sakura said  
  
"K lets get back o training!" Linda said and started to run  
  
They were doing well, well kinda. Tomoyo was still an acolyte, one more level then she was a priest. Lira was already a priest. Yumi became an assassin. Syaoran was a knight. Reu and Reku were too, their levels were lower though. Sakura was still a merchant and was at the lowest level in the group. She died too much… (Remember they are in an RPG) Linda was a hunter. She said she didn't want to be a dancer, but she might change her mind. Linda and Syaoran were tied in first place of the strongest one in their party.   
  
Syaoran gets to ride a Peco Peco (a bird. Its big and I don't think it can fly and it can't attack). Linda has a falcon. Her falcon's is named Cleo. Cleo helps Linda attack.  
  
The next day at town monsters barged in. Many of the other people died over and over because this is where they save.  
  
"AHHHHHH" Sakura screamed  
  
She died  
  
"AHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed… again  
  
She died… again  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed…. again  
  
She died…. again  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed…… again  
  
She died…… again  
  
The monsters stop attacking,  
  
The people stop running and attacking,  
  
The groups both looked at her and sweatdropped.  
  
Monster inched away from her and resumed attacking. Same goes with the other people.  
  
One by one the stupid retarded monsters died and the one remaindering took some people and left running.  
  
The people included Syaoran in a cage, Linda in a different cage, Lira, Tomoyo, Reku, Reu, Yumi, some guy they don't know and some girl they don't know. Sakura wasn't captured and was their only hope!  
  
"This is going to be a long night" Linda said  
  
"Why do I have to be in a cage and they get to be outside?" Syaoran complained  
  
"How should I know? I'm in a cage too. They are in chains" Linda said tiredly  
  
"When are we going to be saved?" The girl (that they don't know) named Candy said  
  
"How should I know? When Cherry (Sakura) saves us I guess" Linda said  
  
"And if we restart the game we are going to end up here again" Lira stated "They saved the game for us"  
  
"Damn it" The boy (that they don't know) whose name is Bear said  
  
"I guess we stay here forever then" Yumi said  
  
"Why? Isn't Cherry going to save us?" Candy asked  
  
"Fat chance! She can't even fight about two Green Poring without dieing!" Syaoran said  
  
"Don't be mean Wolf!" Eriol said  
  
"Who asked you HROCR?" Lira said  
  
"Don't call me that!" Eriol said  
  
"HROCR?" Candy asked  
  
"Can't tell you what it means. Sorry!" Reku said  
  
"Naw. I don't care what it means, just that is a weird thing to call her" Candy said  
  
"Uhh... Candy?" Linda began  
  
"Yeah?" Candy asked  
  
"I'M A GUY! MALE! I'M NOT A FRICKING GIRL! OMG!" Eriol screamed  
  
"Oh… Hey Fox Fire?" Candy asked  
  
"Yeah?" Linda said  
  
"Why does he look like a she?" Candy asked  
  
"OMFG I'm A GUY" Eriol screamed  
  
And that went on and on all night….  
  
---With Sakura aka: Cherry---  
  
In a dark corner surrounded by about fifty or sixty Green Poring Sakura accidentally saved her game.  
  
"HOEEEEE!!!!" Sakura screamed as she died over and over….  
  
Sakura tried whacking her way through. It didn't work.  
  
She died  
  
She tried kicking  
  
She died  
  
She tried playing dead  
  
It didn't work because only novices can play dead so she died  
  
She tried moving through them  
  
She died and she kept on dieing  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Yay no more Beedrill!  
  
Reku: Yeah yay! Let's have a mini movie!  
  
Kitty: Sure!  
  
-Start mini movie-  
  
You can see Sakura trapped in a pile of Green Poring.  
  
"Poor, poor Sakura… Mauhahahahahah! I love being evil! Naw! Should I save her?" Kitty asked  
  
Sakura: What do you think?!?! AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
She died  
  
Sakura: HELP ME!  
  
She died  
  
Everyone else was watching her  
  
She died  
  
"Hey Reku pass the popcorn" Linda said  
  
"Sure" Reku said  
  
She died  
  
"Nice movie" Syaoran complemented  
  
"Hey who do you think she is screaming at? Tomoyo asked   
  
"Who knows" Lira said  
  
She died  
  
Sakura: TOMOYO HELP!!!  
  
"Did someone call me?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Nope" Eriol said  
  
She died  
  
-End mini movie- 


	12. Chapter 12 Waiting

Chapter 12 Waiting  
  
Here's uhh… never mind I'll do the disclaimer myself….  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own the dead Sakura!  
  
Tomoyo: NOOOOOOOO she can't be dead! Wait! Naw never mind. I forgot about the we are in an RPG part… See yah!  
  
Key:  
(You should know)  
"You should know"  
'You should know'  
-You should know-  
---You should know---  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---With Sakura---  
  
'Only two more, I can make it!' Sakura thought  
  
She lost some health  
  
'Two, it can't be that hard' Sakura thought  
  
She killed one then lost more health  
  
'One more, I can make it' Sakura thought  
  
She lost more health  
  
'It can't be that hard! I can't lose now' Sakura thought  
  
She killed the last Green Poring!  
  
LEVEL UP! (and regain health)  
  
"Yay! I did it!" Sakura cheered  
  
SAVE GAME  
  
"Now to save Tomoyo and the others" Sakura began   
  
Then she saw more Green Poring   
  
"Must not attack" Sakura muttered   
  
A Green Poring came closer  
  
"AHHHHH! Don't come closer!" Sakura screamed  
  
It came closer.  
  
Sakura hit it  
  
"I shouldn't have don't that" Sakura said then she ran away with the Green Poring following her  
  
---With Tomoyo and then gang---  
  
"I wonder what Sakura is doing" Tomoyo said  
  
"If I didn't know better, I would have said that she attacked a Green Poring and they ganged up on her and she ran away" Linda muttered  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said "She must have died like over ten times"  
  
"Don't be mean Wolf!" Eriol said  
  
"Just shut up HROCR" Lira said  
  
"I told you not to call me that" Eriol screamed  
  
"Put a lid on it Clow" Linda said  
  
"Yeah just shut up that trap of your's HROCR" Lira said  
  
Eriol growled  
  
"Why don't you tell her to shut up, Fox Fire" Candy said  
  
"Who Light?" Linda asked  
  
"No. Tell Clow, as you call her, to shut up" Candy said  
  
"WTF!!! I TOLD YOU I'M A GUY!!! NOT A DAMN GIRL!" Eriol shouted  
  
"Really you look like a girl" Candy said  
  
"Here we go again" Yumi muttered  
  
"I wonder who is going to win" Reu asked  
  
"I bet you Candy is!" Reku offered  
  
"You're on!" Reu said  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Who do you thing is going to win? Read to find out!   
  
Lira: Yeah! I hope Reku wins!  
  
Yumi: Doesn't she always win? So why put this up?  
  
Kitty: I might put a twist!  
  
Sakura: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
  
Kitty: I just noticed that everyone seams OOC……  
  
Reu: You never knew?  
  
Kitty: Don't talk smart! I might kill you later on…… -Laughs evilly-  
  
Sakura: HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!1  
  
Everyone sweatdropped 


	13. Chapter 13 What is she up to?

Chapter 13 What is she up to?!?  
  
Hmm ... who should do the disclaimer this time? I'll do it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! CLAMP does!  
  
KEY:  
  
DO I FUCKING HAVE TO PUT THIS EVER CHAPTER… Ok over reaction…   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---With Sakura---  
  
"Can't die! Must not die! Nooooo my health!" Sakura said  
  
LEVEL UP  
  
"YAY" Sakura shouted  
  
SAVE GAME  
  
"Nooo I'm dieing! HELP!" Sakura screamed  
  
A Green Poring died, and another one, then another one. Ten more died.  
  
"Can't die yet!" Sakura said panting  
  
The last one died.  
  
"YAY!!!" Sakura cheered  
  
LEVEL UP  
  
"You are able to become a Blacksmith. Will you become a Blacksmith?" A computer voice asked  
  
Sakura said yes  
  
"YAY!!! I'm a Blacksmith!" Sakura screamed and she danced around  
  
"Isn't that the girl who kept dieing?" A guy asked  
  
"Yeah it is" The girl next to him said  
  
"I can't believe she is a Blacksmith" he said  
  
"Me too the" girl agreed  
  
---With Tomoyo and the others---  
  
Yumi yawned. It had been a day and Candy and Eriol didn't give up yet.  
  
"I wonder when Cherry is going to save us" Lira wondered  
  
"Who's going to win the damn bet!!!" Reku said impatiently  
  
"Who knows" Reu said  
  
Linda sighed "This is getting us nowhere!"  
  
---With the MONSTERS---  
  
"When is Master going to come?" MONSTER ONE said  
  
"Who knows" MONSTER TWO said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Yay! Sakura got to Blacksmith!!!!   
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14 Saved!

Chapter 14 Saved!  
  
Sakura will now do the disclaimer  
  
Sakura: I'm a Blacksmith! Yay! Yay! Yay! Kitty doesn't own CCS! Boo! Boo! Boo! For her that is!  
  
Lira: Yup! SweetCandy333 does!  
  
Kitty: -Whack Lira on the head- CCS rightfully belongs to the ladies of CLAMP!!!  
  
KEY:  
  
You should know! If not I don't know why.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Tomoyo and the gang---  
  
Reku had won the bet because Eriol gave up. Candy smirked as she got rare items from her bet with Bear.  
  
"You guys can go, but one of you has to stay!" MONTER ONE said  
  
"You guys have to pick" MONSTER TWO said  
  
---With Sakura---  
  
Sakura was running to where her friends were kidnapped, but the thing was she had a lot and I mean a LOT of trouble. You know why? Well you should. The answer is………… GREEN PORING!!! She ran into them one after another. Good thing she got better, but still. She leveled up saved then died and that happened about fifty times! Well the leveling part happened about ten times….Well at least she got pass Tomoyo and Lira. The Green Poring was all gone. Lucky for her! She kept on running and she made it! Into a cave that is. A dungeon cave that is.   
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed very, very loudly  
  
The monsters sweatdropped and left her alone.  
  
"Yeah! I'm free!" Sakura said as she past the monsters that usually attacks random people  
  
"Lucky" the other people muttered as they defeated the annoying Thief Bugs (Looks like a cockroach)  
  
Sakura was running as was going out the opening. A monster appeared. She saved her game. It was a hard monster.  
  
The monster was about to attack when…  
  
"Please Monster-san! Spare me all your trouble and let me past! Please! Let me save all my friends!" Sakura begged   
  
"Stupid that's not going to work" a guy said "You have to defeat him"  
  
How that guy was wrong. The monster moved aside and let Sakura go. Then he put himself in attack mode.  
  
"Thank you Monster-san!" Sakura thanked  
  
The guy died.  
  
Sakura ran to save her friends. There were two gates and a gate keeper.  
  
"Chose the right gate and it will lead you outside. Chose wrongly then you will be locked up and be back to a merchant" The gate keeper said  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sakura screamed "I have no time for that! Please Gate Keeper-san! Let me through!"   
  
He sweatdropped and showed her the true gate. It was In the middle of the two gates.  
  
"Here you go" he said  
  
"Thank you Gate Keeper-san" Sakura thanked and ran out until she reached Tomyo and the gang  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Sorry I didn't update! You see I put it in the "Document Manager" but I forgot to post it. I forgot to post like four stinking chapters! I'm so dumb!  
  
Lira: Yup  
  
Kitty: So do you want to die a painful death? Huh?  
  
Lira: Gomen ne Kitty-chan  
  
Kitty: Chan?  
  
Lira: I m-mean Kitty-sama  
  
Kitty: That's better –laughs evilly- sorry 'bout that 


	15. Chapter 15 Where In The Hell Was She?

Chapter 15 Where In The Hell Was She?!?  
  
Here's Sakura with the damn disclaimer  
  
Sakura: Kitty doesn't own AHHHH GREEN PORING!!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: -sigh- Kitty doesn't own CCS, CLAMP does. Deal with it  
  
Sakura: HELP SOMEONE!!!!  
  
Linda: Just shut up and kill them yourself! The fic is starting!  
  
Key:   
  
Should I even put it up? You should know!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Somewhere---  
  
"Were the hell I'm I" Lily asked  
  
"You're in an RPG game are you crazy" A random guy said  
  
"Oh thx" Lily replied "Wait what's a RPG?"  
  
The guy fell over anime style  
  
"A RPG means Role Playing Game" A random Girl said  
  
"Oh ok. Thx" Lily said and walked away  
  
"She's weird" The guy said  
  
"Yup" The girl replied  
  
"WTF" Lily screamed.   
  
She just met a Poring.  
  
"Oh yeah" Lily forgot she was in a RPG  
  
She took out her knife and slashed the Poring in two.  
  
"That was easy. I wonder where the gang is" Lily wondered  
  
She started to walk around.  
  
"Why do I have to be a novice?" Lily wondered "Oh well I still need to pick a job"  
  
"You are now at level nine. You may now change your class. Which class would you chose?" The computer voice asked  
  
"I think Mage!" Lily chose  
  
"You are now a mage" The computer voice said  
  
"Great back to training"   
  
A while later became a Wizard. And she grew even stronger.  
  
---Tomoyo and gang---  
  
"Voting is over. Let's see the score" MONSTER ONE said  
  
They were voting one out.  
  
And the votes are:  
  
Werewolf (by Reku), Jewel (Reu), HROCR (by Lira), HROCR/Clow (By Candy), Candy (By Bear), Light (By Eriol), Clow/HROCR (By Syaoran), Clow/HROCR (By Linda), Wolf (By Tomoyo), Clow (By Yumi)  
  
"Ok Candy has 1, Werewolf has 1, Jewel has 1, Light has 1, Wolf has one and HROCR/Clow has 5. Clow is voted to stay" MONSTER Two said "You guys could have said no one you know"  
  
"Nah" Lira said "Even if everyone picks no one I would of picked HROCR anyways"  
  
"I told you not to call me that" Eriol screamed  
  
"So like I care about what you say" Lira said and stuck out her tongue  
  
"You are so going to get it" Eriol said  
  
"How your in a cage" Lira stated and that left him speachless   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Sorry this chapter is so fucking short, but I had nothing else and I almost forgot about Lily. I just noticed that Lira and Eriol are mages, but I put them at Priest. So they are now Priests. Let me show you their stats and codenames. I changed some of them  
  
Linda: Fox Fire  
Hunter  
Level: 46  
  
Lily: Sea  
Wizard  
Level: 39  
  
Lira: Light  
Priest  
Level: 39  
  
Tomoyo: Lilac  
Priest  
Level: 38  
  
Eriol: Clow/ HROCR (Half Recantation of Clow Reed)  
Priest  
Level: 39  
  
Syaoran: Wolf (CLD (cute little descendent) only by Eriol)  
Knight  
Level: 46  
  
Reku: Jewel  
Knight  
Level: 41  
  
Reu: Werewolf  
Knight  
Level: 41  
  
Yumi: Darkness  
Assassin  
Level: 42   
  
Sakura: Cherry  
Blacksmith  
Level: 40 


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue Eriol

Chapter 16 Rescue Eriol  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own CLAMP nor will I ever own CCS, but by saving up every penny and selling some stuff I will by CCS and CLAMP. Mauhahahahaha! Hey look a penny! (lol)  
  
Key:  
(A/N)  
"Talk"  
'Think'  
-Flashback-  
---Place Change---  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---With Sakura---  
  
"I know where to go!" Sakura said "The Forbidden Forest!"  
  
---With Lily---  
  
"Hmmm… Where to go, where to go. Where should I go" Lily said in a sing song voice  
  
"Hey have you heard of the Forbidding Forest" A girl named Kiki said to another girl  
  
"Nope" Nini (The other girl) said  
  
"Well people say it's so cool" Kiki said  
  
"Is that the dungeon with no monsters?" Nini asked  
  
"Yeah!" Kiki said "It's full of traps though"  
  
"Isn't that the place the monsters ran to" Nini asked  
  
"I think so" Kiki said  
  
Lily ran to the Forbidding Forest. It sounded cool and she wondered if Linda and the others were kidnapped.  
  
---Sakura---  
  
Sakura was running from the Green Poring when she reached the Forbidding Forest. The Green Poring stopped attacking. Sakura went deeper into the forest. Then she bumped into someone  
  
---With Lily---  
  
"Ouch!" Lily said as she bumped into Eriol  
  
"Hey watch were you're going" Eriol said then he started to run.   
  
Lily caught up to him  
  
"Where are you going" Lily asked  
  
"Just get away from me!" Eriol said  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to? Huh Eriol!! Huh Half Reincarnation of Clow Reed? Do you!!" Lily yelled  
  
"Lily?" Eriol asked  
  
"Yeah you got it!" Lily said  
  
"Get back here!" MONSTER ONE said  
  
"Kuso!!!(I think that means damn)" Eriol said  
  
He started to look around  
  
"Why do you use your amazing old acolyte skills and teleport us out of here" Lily asked  
  
"I didn't upgrade that skill" Eriol said  
  
"Baka!" Lily said  
  
"Guess that monster gonna have to die then, or then again we could die. And then I would loose my levels and…Lets run for it!" Lily said  
  
She took off running with an Eriol following her  
  
---With Sakura---  
  
"Ouch" Sakura said "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hey guys it Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted to the others  
  
"You're a Blacksmith! That's great!" Linda said  
  
"Level forty and proud of it!" Sakura said  
  
"Cool that's higher then me Tomoyo said  
  
"Yay!!!" Sakura said  
  
Them something bumped into Sakura. It was Eriol and Lily  
  
"It looks like everyone is here!" Linda said  
  
"Well thx! We'll be going now" Candy said dragging Bear along  
  
Right after they left a monster came up to them  
  
"You can't escape now!" MONSTER ONE said  
  
"Yeah" MONSTER TWO said gruffly  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Oh no a cliffy! If you don't review I'll leave it here forever! Mauhahahaha…. Nah I'm not that evil!, but maybe...  



	17. Chapter 17 Escape

Chapter 17 Escape  
  
Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat do not own CCS and or CLAMP and the claimer that is right below this  
  
Claimer: I do own Lily, Linda, Reku, Reu, Yumi Lira, the two MONSTERS, The Forbidding Forest, Candy, Bear, Kiki, Nini, Kasuka, Mr. Mouse, and Ms. Kenzie.  
  
Key:  
  
Forget this!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ready for battle everyone?" Linda asked  
  
"Yeah" they all said  
  
Everyone was in attack mode  
  
Sakura charged and slashed  
  
"I guess that's the start!" Linda said and they all rushed in  
  
The monster headed for Sakura. Sakura dodged it by moving behind, but the other monster was there. Sakura was trapped!  
  
"Hoe… Help please" Sakura said dodging the attacks  
  
Yumi jumped in.  
  
"I'll help" Yumi said attacking the monster  
  
Linda climbed on a rock.  
  
"Hey don't forget me" she said as she let her arrow fly  
  
Lira, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked at each other it was hard to be a priest, but they lent a helping hand. Well more like Lira and Eriol battled and Tomoyo doing all the healing.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Lily asked  
  
"Come on then! We need all the help we can get" Sakura said then rushed in for another attack  
  
"Blizzara!" Lily shouted  
  
An ice like attack weakened the monster, but it kept attacking.  
  
They were all tired. Lily was running out of sp and it was hard to use items.  
  
"Let's run" Lily said and all but Syaoran agreed  
  
"No way" Syaoran said  
  
"Let him stay" Linda said and they all walked away, but then Linda turned back with a smirk on her face. She dragged Syaoran and shouted "Run" They ran.  
  
---In the city---  
  
"We need to get stronger" Linda said  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Lily said  
  
"Training!" Linda said  
  
"Damn it!!!" Sakura shouted  
  
"What's her problem" A random guy said and left  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Should Meiling be in this fic? Oh and sorry for the shortness 


End file.
